


Missing You

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Pre-War, Unhappy Ending, because we all know where this goes :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Megatron, are we still friends?” Orion asked after they’d lapsed into silence for a moment, feeling more hopeful about the answer to a question he’d been dying to ask for megacycles.
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron & Orion Pax
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Missing You

The winding trek through the spacious corridors of the old gladiator arena was painfully awkward. The one time Orion tried to strike up a casual conversation with Skytread, the mech had shot him a withering look, instantly shutting him down. And so, they marched along in silence, Orion opting to focus his attention elsewhere. As he took in the sight of the ornately carved walls and murals of past champions, a flood of memories filled his processor, causing his spark to clench. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to come here…

But, there was no turning back now. He might as well get it over with.

After what felt like an eternity, he was guided through a door to the right, finding himself in a dim workroom. A dim, ridiculously cluttered workroom. Trophies, models, and other knickknacks were haphazardly crammed onto overstuffed shelves. Datapads were stacked on every available surface, some scattered across the floor among empty cans of Visco.

Megatron, who was sitting at a spacious desk and absentmindedly spinning a globe, didn’t seem too phased by the alarming condition of his quarters when his guest showed up. His normally bright optics were lusterless as he gazed at Orion.

“Hello,” Orion said. “Umm…” he suddenly felt uneasy with Skytread standing so close. The mech gripped his stun pole, glowering at Orion as if he dared him to try something.

Megatron seemed to get the hint. “Thank you, Skytread. I can take it from here.”

Skytread dipped his helm and departed, but not before shoulder-checking Orion on the way out.

Despite running through a list of things he’d wanted to say before coming over, Orion suddenly found himself at a complete loss for words, processor spinning in circles. He glanced up at the Ascenticon flag hanging on the wall behind Megatron and took a deep intake before meeting the other mech’s optics again.

“Thank you for letting me arrange this impromptu meeting, Megatron.” It wasn’t a hollow display of gratitude. He truly hadn’t expected to be allowed anywhere near this place after what went down in the senate that afternoon.

With a sigh, Megatron got to his pedes and walked around the desk, holding up a servo. Orion gently touched the flat of his own servo to Megatron’s.

“So formal, _Senator Pax,_ ” Megatron said, pulling away after a longer klik than Orion had anticipated.

“Isn’t that all we are these days? We’re certainly not casual anymore.” Much to his dismay, bitterness was already creeping up on him before the real conversation had even started.

“And that’s my fault?” Megatron said coldly. “But, of course it is. Everything is always my fault. It couldn’t ever be an _Autobot’s_ problem.”

Orion grit his dentae, cursing himself for taking the initial jab. “I didn’t come here to fight with you,” he said calmly. “I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Megatron stared at Orion, confusion replacing his scowl. “What?”

“The things Sentinel said to you in the meeting today…the entire outburst was uncalled for.” To put it very mildly. Orion could still see the shocked faces of the other senators as they listened to the loud, hurtful tirade. All while Megatron sat in his seat, servos clenched into fists and optics going blank as if he couldn’t see or hear anything going on around him, as if he’d completely zoned out. When the session concluded, he bolted for the exit.

“Why would you care?” Megatron said, voice wavering. “I thought the First Senator was on your side. I’m sure your constituents would be happy with---”

“For _Primus’s sake,_ Megatron!” Orion said, louder than he intended. “Just for one astrosecond, forget the factions and drama. I don’t care about any of that. I came here to see you because you’re my _friend._ I honestly don’t know why I bother anymore.”

“FRIEND?” Megatron’s optics were blazing. “If you were my friend, you’d actually listen to me for once. Or at least _pretend_ like my opinions matter!”

Orion flinched and stepped back a little bit. “I’m here because I value your—”

“Ha!” Megatron said. “I’m sure you do.”

“Megatron, I—”

“Get out, Pax!” Megatron shouted. “I don’t want your pity.”

Orion looked down at the floor, frowning. Why? Why were things like this? Every other cycle, he wanted to break down and ask Megatron what went so wrong. Tell him he just wanted his friend back. The _real_ Megatron. The mech who could light up his life in a klik if he was feeling down. The mech who was full of infinite kindness, charisma, and positivity. The one who’d bring out Orion’s more adventurous side. His dearest friend who he could talk to about anything. He'd loved him so much.

“Megatron…” It hurt too much to continue, so he turned around and hurried out the door, eager to get far away from this miserable place. He only made it about halfway down the corridor before the stress and frustration finally crashed down on him. He slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, uncaring of the Ascenticons giving him strange glances as they walked by. All he could do at this point was bury his face in his servos, his emotions so overwhelming he could barely think straight.

Orion heard heavy pedesteps coming toward him, but he didn’t move despite how pathetic he must look right now as a senator seemingly having a breakdown in the middle of a rival party’s headquarters. He just needed a moment to pull himself together…

The next thing he knew, the pedesteps stopped in front of him and he felt a gentle servo on his shoulder. He looked up, his spark pounding hard in his chest when he saw Megatron there.

The mech lowered himself next to Orion, sighing. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I-I’ve been under a lot of pressure lately. But, that’s no excuse.”

Orion was taken aback by the sincerity in Megatron’s voice, the softness in his normally stony face. The warmth in those blazing scarlet optics.

“I understand,” Orion said, trying to keep his voice steady. “These recent events have been a nightmare. I...I just wanted to do something right, bring the parties together, but I’ve failed at every turn.”

Orion didn’t realize how much he was trembling until Megatron wrapped an arm around him, trying to calm him down.

“You’ve done the best you can,” Megatron murmured. “I wish I could say as much.”

It was such a nice break from the constant stress of the senate that Orion could’ve stayed like this for the rest of the night, relaxing for the first time in cycles. But, Megatron eventually pulled away and climbed to his pedes. “Come on, I think you need to get out of this place,” he said, holding out a servo. “We both know what it’s like to be buried so deep in politics that you wonder if you’ll ever climb out of the pit Let’s take a break.”

Orion hesitated at first, but took Megatron’s servo in the end, allowing himself to be pulled up.

“Where will we go that’s safe? Aren’t you worried what others will think if they saw you---”

“I thought you said to forget the factions and drama,” Megatron said. “Leave it all behind, Pax. Let’s go do something enjoyable for once.”

***

A while later, they sat side by side on the outskirts of Iacon, gazing up at the starry sky from the top of a rocky hill, a place they used to visit together quite often just to get away from the bustling city for a while. To reconnect after a long, hard day in the mines and record hall.

Megatron tilted his helm toward the moon. He hadn’t said a word since they sat down, leaving Orion to do most of the talking.

“There are a lot of Cybertronians who still remember that, you know,” Orion said, amused.

Megatron turned to him, optics bright. The corners of his lips turned up slightly, a rare show of happiness that Orion hadn’t seen in ages.

“I still can’t believe I convinced you to do it,” Megatron said. “And with only one levitator!”

Orion laughed. “Those were the days. See? I wasn’t always boring,” he said wistfully. “Life used to be more exciting.”

They spent nearly a joor telling stories about a time long forgotten. All the fun they’d had together. Megatron’s gladiator days. Spending evenings at the oil house. That one time they’d visited Velocitron and Megatron entered a racing competition to prove that alt-modes like his had a chance, too (and failed spectacularly). By the time they had run out of things to reminiscence over, Orion felt that familiar ache deep in his spark. He hadn’t realized how much he missed that version of Megatron.

“Megatron, are we still friends?” Orion asked after they’d lapsed into silence for a moment, feeling more hopeful about the answer to a question he’d been dying to ask for megacycles.

Megatron suddenly looked uncomfortable. “I-I should go back. Soundwave and I have things to go over.”

Orion nodded. “I’ll accompany you,” he said, spark sinking.

Megatron didn’t climb to his pedes just yet. He stayed where he was and took Orion’s servo in his, lacing their digits together. “I’ll always be your friend, Orion,” he said, voice nearly a whisper, filled with so much emotion that Orion’s spark skipped a pulse. “If I could go back and do things differently, I would. I’m sorry it had to be this way.”

“Let’s use this moment to start over,” Orion said, elation flowing through him. He was finally getting somewhere. “Things are stressful, yes, but as soon as we deal with the Rise, life will be back to normal. I truly believe you’re well-intentioned. Frustrating as the Pit at times, but good-sparked. You’ve always been.”

As he listened to Orion’s words, Megatron shuttered his optics. When he opened them again, they sparkled slightly as starlight hit the washer fluid pooling within them. “I-I can’t do this. This was a bad idea.”

Before Orion could say anything else, Megatron abruptly pulled back, transforming and speeding away. 


End file.
